Life with the Host Club
by Natchi822
Summary: Molly,Mary,Massu and Athena meet the Host club! And guess what? They end up getting drunk! DDR, cereal commercial, and even Kyoya dancing! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

((Authors note- Everyone is 2 years older than they were. So Hikaru,Kaoru and Haruhi are in their 3rd year of High School))

"Come on! Hurry!" Massu yelled as she did what she called her 'Happy Dance'.

Molly rolled her eyes. "The movie isn't even starting yet! We still have at least 10 minutes."

"Well, she has been waiting for the Simpsons movie to come out since like, forever!" Mary explained. Athena nodded her head in agreement.

"Lets sit here! Lets sit here!" Massu happily yelled. Molly looked annoyed, but sat down next to her friend.

"Ill go get some food!" Massu jumped out of her seat and walked down the steps (more like jumping down 4 at a time).

As soon as she got to the snack store, she chose what she wanted. She knew what kind of foods Molly, Mary, and Athena would want too.

"1 pack of Milk Duds, 2 Skittles, 4 Milky ways, and 4 Coke Squishees." Soon, she got her things and somehow managed to carry them.

"Im back!" Massu yelled as she carried the food up to her seat in the dark movie theater.

"Oof!" Massu tripped and fell, all the food spilling over someone.

"Ohmigod! Im so sorry!" Massu stood up. Molly,Athena and Mary came to see what happened.

"Its fine, it's fine." Soon, a boy who looked just like him came over. (although it was dark so they couldn't really see)

"Kaoru!Are you okay!" The twin hugged him.

The girls looked at each other.

"Im really, really sorry! Im so clumsy! Im always doing that kind of stuff!" Massu apologized.

Molly put her elbow on Massu's shoulder.

"Yup, she does that."

Massu glared at Molly.

Mary held out a hand to Kaoru.

Kaoru took it, and Mary pulled him up.

"Im really sorry about that... I got your uniform all dirty." Massu said.

Athena looked at the uniform a few times.

"Hey..Are you guys from that rich school, Ouran?"

The twins nodded.

"Yea. We just got out, and felt like watching some commoner movies."

Mary twitched at how they called them commoners.

"I see... Hey! Wanna come over to my house after?" Massu asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Sure, why not? We can get the rest of the Host Club here too."

"Uhhh, Host Club? Did you just say Host Club?" Athena and Molly asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "You'll find out soon."

"Im Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru."

((Lets skip the movie part, shall we?))

**At Massu's house ((Yes, she has a mansion, but...well...uhhh..Lets just say she isn't rich okay?))**

"Well, come in. Oh yea, weren't you going to call your friends? You can use the phone, if you'd like."

"Oh crap! I forgot my phone. Okay, yea, can I use the phone?"

Molly, Mary and Athena walked into a room and closed the door.

"Where are they going?" Kaoru asked Massu as Hikaru was talking to the others over the phone.

"The game room. You can go in, if you like."

Kaoru nodded, as he walked over to the room he had seen the others go into.

"Yea. 3894 Brown Street. Its a giant house next to tons of commoner houses. You cant miss it. Oh, and tell Milord too. Bye."

Finally, Hikaru finished calling everyone and he and Massu waited in the Game room with everyone else.

"Wow.." Said Hikaru as he entered. Of course, he had a game room in his mansion too, but not as big as hers.

"What do you wanna play? DDR? Gamecube? Ds? Wii? Playstation? XBox?"

"Uhhhh...Whats DDR?" Kaoru asked.

The girls laughed.

"You dont know DDR! Hmm, well, I guess rich people play more expensive games. Have Mary show you. She's like, the queen of DDR."

Mary stood up. "Okay, which one of you wants to go on first?"

Hikaru shot his hand in the air.

"Okay, then get on the mat. So, when the music starts, you will see arrows, and when those arrows hit the uhhh, arrows that are just lines at the top, you step on that arrow on the mat."

Hikaru looked at her confused.

"Just try your best, okay?"

Soon, the music started. Hikaru had a hard time, even when he was easy and Mary was on hard.

"Hikaru, you look like a chicken!" Athena exclaimed, as the others continued laughing.

Soon the song ended, and they saw their score. Mary got a AAA as usual, and Hikaru got a D.

"Well, you'll get better. Who wants to play next ? Im going to go get a snack."

"Ohh! I choose you!" Hikaru said, pointing to Molly.

"What are you? A pokemon master or something? And no, I am NOT playing DDR." Molly said.

"Aww, afraid to looose? Chicken!" Hikaru made weird chicken noises.

"Ugh, fine, as soon as you stop those noises that sounds like a chicken barfing." Molly sighed, as she stepped up to the mat. Again, Hikaru got a D, and Molly got a A.

"Wow, I never knew you were so good, Molly." Athena commented.

"Hey, I found these guys at the door." Mary said, stepping in with Tamaki, Kyoya,Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi.

"Oh! Finally you're here!" Hikaru exclaimed with Kaoru, as they glomped Haruhi.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU STUPID DOPPLEGANGERS!" Tamaki hit them.

"Senpai, I am not your daughter. Hikaru,Kaoru, get off me." Haruhi told them.

"Uhhh...Hikaru, who are they?" Massu asked.

"Oh, right. This is Haruhi, Kyoya,Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori. Mori,Hunny,Tamaki,Kyoya,and Haruhi, this is Massu, Molly, Athena and Mary."

Everyone nodded.

"Hi! Im Hunny! Do you like cake!" Hunny asked Athena.

"Uh, yea, I guess."

"Yay! Hika-chan, Kao-chan! I brought some cake!" Hunny said, pulling out a big box.

"Cool! I'll go get some drinks." Massu said as she started out the door.

While Massu got drinks, the rest of them played DDR.

"Okay, Im back. Hehe, look what I brought." She said, pulling out a few cans of beer.

"Beer? Go throw that away, Massu." Molly told her.

"Oh, come on. It's just a sip." Massu gave everyone a can.

The twins shook theirs, and opened it. They got covered in beer.

"Milord! It's a bomb! A BOMB I TELL YOU!"

Tamaki looked at them, then took a tiny sip from his drink. So did everyone else, and soon, they were all drunk. And yes, Mori and Kyoya drank too. The only person who didn't is Molly.

**With Tamaki and Mori ((Sorry, I just HAD to do this. I heard it from the first fanfic I ever read, but I forgot what! So if you remember, please send me the link so I can ask that author if I can use it!)) **

"Aaaaand start!" Tamaki called.

Mori was making a commercial. For a cereal. Called 'Mori-os'.

**With Hikaru,Kaoru,Athena and Massu**  
"AGAIN! COME ON!"

They were all playing DDR, and Hikaru was opening up more cans of beer, calling it bombs.

The twins were having a beer fight, which is pretty much squirting beer at eachother.�

**With Kyoya **  
Kyoya was...Well, he got on iTunes on his computer and started dancing to Hips Dont Lie by Shakira.

**With Haruhi,Mary,Molly, and Hunny. **  
They were all sleeping, except for Molly. She was watching every act really stupid.  
Since she was bored, she decided to try the beer.

Soon, Molly was also drunk, and was arguing with a small cactus on Massu's desk about pencils. 


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Mechanical pencils are better because they save trees!"

Silence..

"Well, I don't care if it costs money for led!"

Silence….

Soon, everyone was sleeping.

Mori and Tamaki on the floor, Tamaki clutching his camera.

Kyoya slept on the couch.

The twins, and Athena, and Massu slept on the DDR mat.

Hikaru's head was on Kaoru's chest, Massu was holding onto Hikaru's foot, and it seemed like Athena was arguing with someone about sodas in her sleep.

Molly slept in Massu's chair next to the cactsus.

The rest of them slept on the couch, or on the bed.


End file.
